1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a language learning system and method. In particular, the invention relates to a language learning system and method utilizing a visualized pronunciation suggestion.
2. Related Art
As travel becomes much easier nowadays, there are more chances for people from different countries to communicate. Therefore, the language ability will be an emphasized subject in the future education.
Under the system of normal schools and cram schools, the language learning is usually performed by having one or several teachers to stimulate learners' interests through various kinds of activities and interactions. In this case, the number of students is often much more than that of teachers. Therefore, it is very hard to closely follow and monitor the pronunciation of each learner. Moreover, the pronunciation of the teacher may not be standard, which will greatly affect the students' learning too.
With the advance in computer technology, there are many language learning devices or packages that use the computer as an aided tool. Even with the combination with multimedia, real-person pronunciation optical disks and various kinds of interactive learning software are still limited to imitation of sentences and adjustment of the voice playing speed. These are all one-directional teaching and learning. The learner can only partially know the problems in his or her pronunciation. If so, even after having got acquainted with many foreign language expressions and received good listening comprehension training, the learner may be still unable to pronounce in a way similar to a native speaker when communicating with other people. This is indeed a serious problem in the learning of pronunciation.
The sound wave diagram is a diagram that visualizes computer quantified sound waves. The waves can clearly indicate the tones and stresses in voices. It is mostly used in voice information engineering. Recording engineers can accurately find the deviation of any sound characters in order to correct the tiny wave differences and achieve a higher recording quality. However, there is no language learning system and method that utilizes this technique to date.